Duele amar
by Phareth
Summary: La mayoría de las personas consideran que amar es el sentimiento mas bello y puro que existe, pero que pasa cuando este sentimiento no es exactamente como te dicen que debe ser.


Desde la década de los 80 se ha considerado al estrés como la reacción existente entre el sujeto y el entorno, el cual es evaluado (por el sujeto) como amenazante o desbordante de sus recursos y que pone en peligro su bienestar

**Duele amar**

By: Phareth

Disclaimer:One Piece y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, solo me entretengo un poco con ellos.

Hace algún tiempo me percate que mi atención se empeñaba en tener solo un tópico de interés y que este no era precisamente aquel al cual estaba acostumbrado, sino que se volcó hacia uno de mis camaradas en el barco, al principio no quise darle importancia, al fin y al cabo era común tenerle en mente ya que entre nosotros son constantes los encuentros, sin embargo tuve que admitir, a mi pesar, que ese interés no se debía únicamente a una rivalidad sino a un sentimiento más profundo que termine por nombrar como amor, si, admití que lo amaba en mi interior y lo hice ante él al creerme correspondido, sin embargo no todo es como te dicen que debiera ser.

La mayoría de las personas consideran que amar es el sentimiento mas bello y puro que existe, que experimentarlo, vivirlo, te llena de felicidad, te hace sentir pleno y te da esa sensación de que no hace falta nada y que todo lo puedes, pero nunca te dicen que cuando amas, tus sentimientos nadan solos por ese mar vacío llamado vida al no ser correspondidos, tampoco que cuando solo es uno el que siente, no importa cuan sublimes palabras sean plasmadas en un papel, se hacen irrelevantes, o que tus pensamientos se quedan colgando de la nada aguardando por un pretexto para poder ser declarados, que no importa cuantas veces te digas que hoy será diferente esperas con ansia y temor entremezclados por el anochecer, cuando tus sueños son solo sueños huyendo de la realidad, porque en ellos no hay dolor; nadie te advierte que duele cuando tus labios se secan de tanto esperar esa caricia que sabes nunca llegará porque esta reservada para ese alguien que no eres tu; que terminas por desesperarte cuando tu voz se apaga de tanto su nombre pronunciar sin respuesta, porque te has dado cuenta, tarde, que la ilusión que sembraste por error se ha marchitado.

Hay quien dice que todo aquello que no te mata te hace más fuete, si, pudiera ser, lo has vivido infinidad de veces, y hasta antes de ser preso de este sentir lo creías, pero es igual de cierto que es desgastante darse cuenta que a veces te encuentras deseando que en verdad aquello que debió hacerte fuerte te hubiera matado, pues no soportas el dolor que crece y crece dentro de ti al saberte sobreviviente del desengaño, y este se vuelve aun más hiriente cuando te sabes único culpable de tu dolor, pues tu no sabes que el mal interpretar acciones es un error en el cual todos caemos presas de ese querer ser amados, gracias a ello terminas por creer que aquellas constantes miradas de "amor" son para ti, cuando en verdad solo son pena disfrazada hacia tu persona pues aquellos ojos no tienen cabida para otros que no sean los de tu eterno rival (el cual irónicamente te considera su amigo ya que su corazón aun se conserva inocente pese a que tu creas que toca la línea de estupidez ya que su actitud no te demuestra lo contrario, pero tienes que admitir que te agrada y aunque te pese él lo merece ya que es noble y sincero), que el responder a tus constantes arrebatos por querer ganar su atención son signo inequívoco de que siente lo mismo que tu, cuando es solo por no romper con la rutina y que noten que algo ha cambiado entre ustedes, pues ya nada es lo mismo al saber tu amor por él, ni siquiera esos momentos que creías íntimos al estar a su lado en la cocina en una tarea tan cotidiana como el fregar platos, ahora esta rutina antes "romántica" a tus ojos, es simplemente uno de los tantos momentos tensos entre ustedes, siendo superado por la hora de ir a dormir, pues es cuando a pesar de que sabes te hace daño, les ves desde tu lugar darse un fugas beso de buenas noches, es también dentro de ese momento que tu amor te da una fugas mirada cargada de pena por saberse culpable de tu dolor y como cada noche a pesar de que sabes te hace daño le ves inclinar su rubia cabeza con pesar para darse a la tarea de dormir cerca de tu capitán.

Es tras esos breves encuentros que te das cuenta de que todo aquello en lo que creíste no es mas que una cruel ilusión y dices haber perdido la fe en ese falso amor, pese a que sabes en tu interior que correrías a sus brazos si el te lo pidiera, te dices a ti mismo que de ahora en adelante solo te preocuparas por ti, que ese muro infranqueable a tu ser, incluso por aquellos que son cercanos a ti, no volverá a ser traspasado, sin embargo cuando le vuelves a ver te das cuenta de que el corazón no ha podido olvidar y ni el tiempo ha sido capaz de curar esas heridas que el alma no pudo evitar.

**Las notas (comentarios, quejas, suplicas…) de Phareth**

Cuando empecé a escribir el fic no tenia ni idea de que serie hacerlo y quien seria el narrador, al llegar a la mitad pensé en un Sanji sufrido pero la verdad me pareció más lógico que Sanji se sintiera más culpable por no corresponder a un sentimiento que Zoro. Si bien mi pareja favorita de One Piece sea ZoroxSanji (sufridor), tenia que ponerle a alguien de pareja al rubio y siendo honesta no iba a poner a alguna de las chicas (mi mente ya no procesa tan fácil parejas normales, solo yaoi) y Luffy termino ganando. Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así les agradecería un review para ver que tal lo he hecho.

Hay algunas frases en el fic que por desgracia no son de mi autoría, solo le he aumentado conexiones y pues tratado de armar una historia, en fin, las frases han sido tomadas de una especie de poema que se llama precisamente Duele amar, del cual desconozco quien es el autor y si esta completo (sin embargo me ha encantado), pero igual aquí lo pongo:

Duele amar

Duele amar, cuando tus sentimientos nadan solos por ese mar vacío llamado vida, cuando las palabras que plasmas en un papel se hacen irrelevantes, cuanto tus pensamientos se quedan colgando de la nada aguardando por un pretexto, cuando tus sueños son solo sueños huyendo de la realidad.

Duele amar cuando tus labios se secan de tanto esperar, cuando tu voz se apaga de tanto su nombre mencionar, cuando la ilusión que has sembrado por error se ha marchitado, cuando el corazón no ha sabido olvidar y el tiempo no ha sido capaz de curar esas heridas que el alma no pudo evitar.


End file.
